warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior Cats Wiki
Useful Details Useful Links :Friends of the Warriors Wiki(Talk) :Warriors Wiki Goals(Talk) Advertising Click the images, the URL to use for linking to the image (which should then be linked to this site) is available in the image summary. Image:Wikibutton1.jpg| 88x33px Blue Image:WikibuttonAnimated2.gif| 88x33px Animated News Submissions Enter in your suggestions and submissions for news items here in the case that you know something the Sysops have missed and feel should be included. Credit will be given as it is due. Feel free to write the news piece up as you would like it to be in the Newsbox. Kitsufox 18:27, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Limited amount of blog posts. Hi, I was just thinking, that there really are too many blogs on this wiki :/, anyway, I wondered if it might be a good idea, if each user had a blog post limit. If, say, each user can only make up to 4/5 blogs, on Warriors Wiki, (excluding other wikis) and can only post up to 120 posts on other users blogs. This could help the wiki, because a lot of users are forgetting the real meaning of this wiki, and using it only to create worthless blogs, which only cause arguaments between spesific users and anonymous users. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 08:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I understand what you're saying about too many blog posts, but I think some users create blog posts but also contribute to the wiki. I think if users are creating too many blog posts and commenting on a lot of blog posts, and not contributing to the main articles they should be warned to start contributing to more articles, and if they don't they should have the privilege of blog posts taken away. This is just my idea. Whitestorm17 13:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Not taken away, limited. I agree with Claissa, and users can always delete blogs as well. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 20:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I also agree Clarrisa. [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 04:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Clarrisa. Limited, not taken away, like Mousetalon said. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 12:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Rather than limited, I think that perhaps there should be some kind of formal policy or guidelines for these blog posts, as some can be constructive and this should not be limited. What we need to abolish is the overuse of blogs for things such as general chatter, roleplay and other such things that are not permitted on user talk pages; we need to remove the use of blog posts as a way of getting around the talk page rules. -- Sandystar 12:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 16:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :What I meant was, there are some users who wrtie blog posts but also contribute to the wiki and are a member of many projects. Whitestorm17 16:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but we still should stop the roleplaying on the blogs though. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 23:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I think the roleplaying should be removed. Whitestorm17 23:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :We should remove roleplaying then keep blogs so we can still socialise. 14:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :But this Wiki isn't only for socializing! Too many users mainly contribute to blogs and chatting, but this is a Wiki! We can't have that! WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 23:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That's why I said we should make sure that if users are using blog posts, they should also be contributing to the articles. If they continue to not contribute to articles they should have blog posts taken away. Whitestorm17 02:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm pleased to see that you all are identifying this problem and bringing it up without my help. =) I was actually planning to write out some possible guidelines for blog use and such, as the problems that you pointed out are valid. The role playing, multiple posting and the obsessive use on them will need to be dealt with, as well as other problems such as a way of getting around the one-image rule, with users posting multiple images on the blogs. I'll create a dedicated forum soon so we can discuss some possible guidelines for blogs, so as not to clutter this page. Thank you all for your comments, and I'll post again when I've created the forum. I look forward to hearing any ideas y'all might have for it. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 02:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I think that Whitestorm is right. Maybe we shoud do that instead of what I posted earlier? I don't mind :) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 09:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Clarissa! And Thanks Bramble for dealing with this. Whitestorm17 17:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) If it violates the Is NOT policy then it should be getting slapped down. Blog or not. Blogs are still on this site, and still subject to that policy. It's one thing to use them for valid thoughts/discussions... But RP is not such a thing. Particularly if they're violating the personal image policies on top of the Not policy. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 19:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree. A lot of users here use blogs for roleplaying, and they are not being warned. This should be strongly inforced to these users, in order to stop them from roleplaying here. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 10:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Link Trade? Hello, I was curious if you would be interested in doing a link trade with our roleplaying site? It would allow you to get your button out more and at the same time help us out. 02:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Frostsoul No. This is not a roleplaying site. We do not comminacate or link ourselves to roleplay sites. The amount of roleplay here already needs to be cut down. This won't help. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 10:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) New Releases The neweset releases are Skyclans Destiny (Today: August 3) and Ravenpaw's Path: The Heart of a Warrior (Again Today: August 3) could someone chage the newest release Rainear be as silent as rain Helix changed it. =) Whitestorm17 19:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) Facebook Page? As we know, a lot of the revealed information to the warrior cats is found on Vicky's Facebook Page. Should we add a link to her facebook when we reference it? Just a question. EarthbenderTawny Style! 15:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you should. Some articles already have this but, it should be implemented on all ''articles. As well as a link to an Erin Hunter Chat if that's where the information was found. I hope this answers your question! :) 19:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yay! More Concerns!!! Okay, as we know, there are many ''ancient ''cats that appear in only Code of the Clans or Battles of the Clans. But whenever an article says they're an ancient cat, should we put them under the deceased category? Just wondering. EarthbenderTawny Style! 18:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if there is an official rule about this, but most ancient cats have the deceased category, and they should. 19:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Even MORE concerns (I get a lot of these ;P) Wow, this is my third time in a row having concerns, but shouldn't the SkyClan ancestors have their own cateogry, like SkyClan Ancestor? Just pondering EarthbenderTawny Style! 19:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar covers wiki logo on main page When I go to Warrior Cats Wiki page, the sidebar jumps up and covers the wiki logo. Is this happening to anyone else? --Fandyllic 8:30 PM PST 23 Aug 2010 Friends Lists. Hi. I just saw that friends lists are no longer allowed. I'm quite upset. I thought friends lists were a way of users communicating and socialising together. I understand that some users don't use these lists correctly, and this wiki is not entirely for socialising, but I'd like to know why users have come to the desision of friends lists no longer being allowed. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'''issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 09:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum:WWiki is NOT, Forum:Terminating "Friends Lists" and Forum:Suggested Clarification to Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT 10:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Banning all charart not part of Project Charart. Hi, a lot of users have unnesessary charart on their pages. I don't think they should. Should all non-series related charart be banned? I think it's a great idea. These chararts often cloud ideas of the wiki for new users. Right now it's just 'Charart! Charart! Make me a charart in this description. Now!!' It's utter nonsense. The wiki is NOT about making chararts for imaginary cats. I think all chararts outside project-charart should be banned. It causes problems with vandals. Remember fluffybunnies and littletigress? Or the blackstars or lions? They thourght they could make charart, not approve it and stick it on a page. In my opinion all charart not part of Project Charart ''should ''be banned. What do you think? Zoe27 10:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I disagree with this. Most users don't have the ''time ''to make chararts for PCA, so they use the blanks to create simple one for the time they have. Also, requesting chararts can benefit the user being requested, for it can help their skills in creating chararts. I know that you are concerned, but mainly, those users who vandalize are taken care of. Fluffybunnies has now even taken the will of StarClan! (lol) and if a user has their own character, like mine is Bronzepelt, so what better way to describe them by using a charart!! EarthbenderTawny Style! 13:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh...I think that users houldn't have their 'own cat' and these chararts are not even wiki related anyway. They are quite childish. Users here should ban the chrarts. I think. Zoe27 15:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC)